we can't be firends
by KK18
Summary: song by: debroah cox and avant) kagome and inu broke up and well. they want to be firends but they still love with each other


Kagome sits in corner of keade house thinking about inuyashas and kikyo her boyfriend inuyashas broke up with cause he said he love kikyo and not her . that day she cry till day out wondering why it has been months since that happen Inuyashas still trying to be her friend but every time she see him she hangs her head low. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyashas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyashas look around he was walking thinking kikyo was being pain the ass . he sigh I see how kagome feels . Kagome how could be so stupid and dump you I wish be with you man I love you. I wish go back to you hug and kiss you . Flash back  
  
Damn I'm going late for home to kikyo he didn't see where he was going . There was a thud inu bump to somebody mental cures to himself why don't you watch were you going. said inu He look up to no other than kagome . I'm sorry kagome I didn't know it was you . he was about to about ask her is she all right when she turn and left.  
  
End of flask back  
  
He look down that face kagome had it was haunting in her eyes it held betray and angry and sadness. He shook his head start sing song. Remind he of kagome and him.  
  
To just act like we never were  
  
to come around and not show hurt  
  
how dare we greet by shaking hands  
  
just months ago, I was your man (was your man)  
  
Kagome step out of keade house where are you going kagome said keade I going for a walk keade am back said kagome. Kagome start to sing out nowhere and began to walk to the play ground was she first met inu. Thought about inu she did want break up him.  
  
(Kagome)  
  
Verbally we'd agreed it was over  
  
and we were though  
  
Inuyashas stop he thought heard some body and start walking to the playground where he met kagome.  
  
(Inu.)  
  
I'm to compose myself but i just  
  
can't get over you, girl (oh oh oh)  
  
(chorus)  
  
(inu.)  
  
We can't be friends  
  
(yeah oh no)  
  
we can't be friends  
  
(kagome, you know I can't go on being just your friend, yeah)  
  
cuz I'm still in love with you  
  
Kagome got the park she sat on a swing when heard someone sing then start to sing .  
  
(kagome)  
  
I went by mother's, saw your car there  
  
to her you still family, and it don't seem fair  
  
for everyone to just go on  
  
i've tried and i can't do it  
  
cuz I'm still torn  
  
I tried to think of you as just another love  
  
(in my past) in my past that didn't last  
  
but it's not that simple, baby we  
  
we can't be friends  
  
(oh no no no no no) we  
  
we can't be friends  
  
(if we) if we can't be lovers  
  
(we we we)  
  
we can't be friends  
  
cuz I'm still in love  
  
kagome start look for the man who was sing whoever was had beautiful voices. Inu start run to the voices he want know who angel voice was it.  
  
(BOTH)  
  
you may see me staring  
  
or catch me in a daze  
  
you may see me hang my head  
  
when you come me way  
  
don't get to close to me  
  
and expect to behave(behave)  
  
Inu saw it the person sing it Kagome was name thought he ran to her he look at her sat to swing next to her swing . they look each other eye he want to kiss her so bad instead just sing.  
  
(inuyasha) I might just steal a kiss  
  
(BOTH)  
  
if you come near my face  
  
what I'm trying to say (say)  
  
Repeat chorus  
  
kagome look at inu smile  
  
(inu)  
  
we can't be friends  
  
Kagome smile start to sing still looking into his beautiful eyes.  
  
(Kagome)  
  
can you look me in the eyes  
  
and honestly say you don't love me?  
  
they lean into each other still singing BOTH)  
  
all that i know  
  
(BOTH)  
  
I'll never ever find another love like you, oh no  
  
(Inu)  
  
I love you too much baby  
  
(kagome)  
  
I love you much oh  
  
(both)  
  
we can't be friends,I'm still in love  
  
(Kagome)  
  
with you  
  
(kagome)  
  
with you  
  
(kagome)  
  
I am  
  
(Inu)  
  
still in love  
  
(Kagome)  
  
still in love  
  
(Kagome)  
  
you didn't have to leave  
  
(BOTH)  
  
With you  
  
Kagome kiss him with love the sunset was behind them sakure petals and snow was falling on them if you were see it you would cry because how romantic was. Inuyashas I still in love with you. Said kagome Kagome I always be in love with you till death do us part a inu reaches in to his pocket pulls out golden color diamond ring. Kagome hirguisha will you marry me?  
  
Kagome gasp look at him Yes said kagome kiss him till entirety. They stop when heard crying they look around to see crowed of people watching them most were women who are crying .That was better then soap opera .said one in green one next to her smile . 


End file.
